Historias sobrenaturales
by beluchi1439
Summary: En este mundo existe el mal verdadero, en las sombras más oscuras y en los lugares más comunes, estas son las historias reales de los inocentes de lo inimaginable…. Primera entrega: Monstruo en el apartamento
1. Epilogo

_**Holaa pues aqui les traigo una historia vasada en un echo real! :D **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En este mundo existe el mal verdadero, en las sombras más oscuras y en los lugares más comunes, estas son las historias reales de los inocentes de lo inimaginable….<strong>_

_Cuando Maka Albarn se muda a un departamento con un compañero de trabajo siente que la vida esta recién comenzando…. Pero el espíritu de un niño perdido amenaza la paz de su nuevo hogar… ahora Maka debe arriesgarlo todo para salvar aquellos que ama de un ente decidido a destruir…_

_**Entre el mundo real y nuestros miedos existen puertas cuando se abren las pesadillas se vuelven realidad….**_

* * *

><p>Edmonton, Canadá un mercado fronterizo convertido en una moderna metrópolis conocido como la entrada al norte pero dentro de esta bulliciosa ciudad existen otras puertas que dan a un reino oscuro y profano….<p>

* * *

><p>Me encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en mi habitación cuando de repente escucho el rechinido de la puerta abrirse, me desperté pero no vi nada raro hasta que empecé a escuchar ruidos fuera de la habitación en eso pregunte- <em>¿Mama?<em>- Al no recibir respuesta alguna decidí levantarme de la cama y dirigirme hacia el pasillo, cuando me pare sobre el mismo vi una luz blanca debajo de la puerta de la entrada, empecé a caminar hacia la misma como si estuviera hipnotizada con aquella luz, al llegar a la puerta puse mi cabeza contra la misma y escuche un golpe seco, me asuste y di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, trate de encender la luz pero no funcionaba, hasta que de golpe la puerta se abrió de par en par y sea lo que halla sido eso trato de llevarme hacia esa luz y lo único que podía hacer era gritar….

* * *

><p>Ya se que es cortito pero lo hice asi para saber si les atrae la idea y lo continuo :D dejen muchos revierws! :D<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

Eh aqui la seguda parte :D

**Negrita: seria el narrador o algo asii :P**

_Cursiva: Como lo cuenta maka_

Letra normal: Versión de lo sucedido

* * *

><p><strong>10 años después….<strong>

**Febrero del 2003, Maka Albarn ahora de 20 años es música y aspirante de compositora y hasta hace poco tiempo no tenia un hogar propio**

_Pasaba de un sitio a otro, y de una casa a otra, era terrible no tener un lugar donde decir esta es mi casa…._

**6 meses antes sus padres se divorciaron y dejaron la provincia pero Maka decidió quedarse y buscar un apartamento…**

_No tenia a donde ir, mi grupo familiar no estaba cerca dependía demasiado de mis amigos…_

**Recientemente Maka encontró un empleo en un centro de soporte técnico de computadoras pero no puede pagar un apartamento por si sola**

* * *

><p>Ayuda!- Escuche que alguien pedía ayuda me volteé y empecé a caminar a paso ligero para ver que ocurría…<p>

¿?: Eh Maka ayúdame-

Maka: Soul! ¿Estas bien?

Soul: Si estoy bien solo necesito un poco de ayuda-

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Evans también trabaja en el centro técnico<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Bien pongámoslo aquí-Dijo Maka<p>

Soul: Eso fue fácil-contesto Soul

Maka: Si, ah muévelo el sofá a la derecha-

* * *

><p><em>Él era muy extrovertido, muy amigable y ambos conectamos de inmediato<em>

* * *

><p>Maka: Solo un poco mas, no espera es demasiado retrocede un poco-<p>

Soul: Oye! ¿Es una broma?- Le sonrió de lado a Maka y esta se rio

Maka: Disculpa, sabes esta perfecto- se siguió riendo Maka

Soul: Que bueno-

Maka: Excelente-

Soul: Su majestad!

Maka: ajajajaja

* * *

><p><em>El tenía problemas con el compañero de apartamento así que pensamos, bueno porque no buscamos un lugar juntos…<em>

**Tienen suerte y encuentran un apartamento en la parte alta de un edificio **

_El y yo, mostramos nuestras emociones muy abiertamente, asique pusimos todo lo que amábamos en los estantes convirtiendo el apartamento en un lugar muy especial…_

_Soul, estaba viviendo un momento muy difícil, sus padres tuvieron un accidente el mes pasado, el fue a visitarlos para ver que tan grave estaban pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo asique tubo que volver, esa separación física y la distancia lo afectaban…_

* * *

><p>Mientras ordenaba unas cosas mías y de Soul en el estante pude notar unas extrañas velas con unas formas raras hasta que escuche un martillazo que me hizo saltar del susto<p>

Maka: ¿Soul?

Soul: Si dime Maka!

Maka: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Soul: ahh, disculpa sospechaba que esto te haría reaccionar…. Esas son velas Güika

Maka: ¿Güika? ¿Cosas de brujas y brujos?

Soul: Eso, Maka, es el concepto erróneo de la gente… Güika es una religión como cualquier otra, solo que nosotros honramos la tierra y la naturaleza, la mayoría lo ve como una brujería de calabozos y dragones…

Maka: Ajaaa descuida Soul soy agnóstica no me importa a que ente le reces

Soul: Bien, mira cada vela tiene un significado especial-toma una vela- esta representa el amor- toma otra- y esta es protección

Maka: Valla….

* * *

><p><em>Era agradable tener algo que representaba una emoción y un sentimiento que yo no había vivido durante meses….<em>

**Pocos días después….**

* * *

><p>Yo y Soul habíamos vuelto de hacer algunas compras….<p>

Soul: ahh llegamos

Soul Dejo las bolsas en el suelo para poder introducir la llave del apartamento en la puerta y al intentar girarla no se movía…

Maka: ¿No funciona?

Soul: No no funciona Maka, intenta con tu llave

Maka: si claro, esta bien

Y nada, Soul tampoco podía abrir la puerta…

* * *

><p><em>Era como si alguien hubiera puesto el cerrojo del otro lado de la puerta y no permitía que entráramos...<em>

* * *

><p> Soul: Increíble-<p>

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar pasos desde dentro del apartamento…

Soul: Parece haber alguien adentro-

Maka: Espera aquí Soul-

* * *

><p><em>Escuchamos ruidos como si arrastraran los pies y pasos… ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era un ladron?<em>

* * *

><p>Sali a la calle para ver el apartamento desde fuera, por si se veía alguna sombra o algo<p>

¿?: Todo esta bien?-

Maka: ahh! Aa sisi estoy bien-

¿?: ¿Segura?-

Maka: Sisi segura-

¿?: Bien buenas noches-

* * *

><p><em>No había nadie, no vi sombras que se movieran no había nada….<em>

* * *

><p> Resignada volví al apartamento y cuando llegue vi que la puerta se encontraba abierta…<p>

Maka: ¿S-Soul?-

Me adentre un poco dentro del apartamento pero no vi nada, entonces me agache para agarrar las bolsas de las compras y cuando me levante….

Soul: Oye Maka- Maka: ahh! Soul que susto-

Soul: Funciono la llave, debió ser el apuro o algo así… ¿Qué pasa?-

Maka: No nada solo que me asustaste -

Soul: Tal ves, el ruido que oímos venia del apartamento de al lado-

Maka: Pero… ese apartamento esta vacío-

Soul: Estos edificios tienden a quejarse y a crujir, seguro que no es nada-

Maka: Si, si supongo-

* * *

><p>Continuaraa... Dejen Muchos revierws :D<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2

**Negrita: seria el narrador o algo asii :P**

_Cursiva: Como lo cuenta maka_

Letra normal: Versión de lo sucedido

Subrayada: El vídeo

**Despues de un buen tiempo alfin actualizo este fic! ^^ sin mas a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde aquella noche…<strong>

* * *

><p>No podía dormir, escuchaba constantemente unos ruidos extraños, y en lo único que pensé era en que Soul era quien provocaba esos ruidos…..<p>

Maka: Soul, Ya duérmete…..

Pero aun asi los ruidos no cesaban…. Di un gran suspiro y me levante de la cama, me puse mi bata y Sali de la habitación… Aun se escuchaban los ruidos, empecé a caminar por el largo pasillo del apartamento…..Camine hasta llegar a la sala y en tan solo unos momentos me había parecido sentir una presencia que me observaba… Segui caminando hasta que llegue a la habitación de Soul, entre y lo vi dormir, se veía tierno asi…

Soul: ¿Maka?

Maka: Disculpa… yo crei oir algo-

Soul dio un suspiro y con voz cansada dijo: Ya te dije estos edificios viejos tienden a crujir….-

Maka: En quejarse si…. Supongo… que es eso-

Aunque no estaba muy convencida de aquello…..

Soul: Ajaam-

Maka: Buenas noches Soul-

Soul: Buenas noches Maka-

* * *

><p><strong>Maka y Soul llevan dos semanas enteras en su apartamento y hacen una fiesta de inauguración…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Veo que la caballerosidad no ha muerto, aun si se trata de ti Black Star- Se rie<p>

Black Star: Pues claro porque yo soy el mas big de todos! Nyajajaja! Oh no Tsubaki?-

Tsubaki: Jajaja! Como tu digas!-

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubaki Nakatsukasa una estudiante de posgrado y mejor amiga de Maka….<strong>

_En la secundaria Tsubaki y yo andábamos siempre juntas nos volvimos muy unidas y aun lo somos ella es como una hermana para mi…._

* * *

><p>Soul: Hey chicos quiero proponer un brindis por el nuevo apartamento- sonríe<p>

Black Star: Y por supuesto por los nuevos amigos!-

Maka: Y las nuevas posibilidades….-

* * *

><p><strong>Black Star dirige el centro técnico donde Maka y Soul trabajan…..<strong>

_La primera vez que vi a Maka mostro mas allá que una persona normal en cuanto a tratar de ayudar a otras personas y dar lo mejor de si….(Black Star)_

* * *

><p>Black Star: Hey Maka! Estas deben ser las cosas mas horribles que eh visto en mi vida!-<p>

Maka: Oye! Son mis amuletos de la buena suerte!-Se rie- Yo misma los pinte….

* * *

><p><em>También<em>_ había cierta chispa en ella….._

* * *

><p>Tsubaki: Bueno… quien tiene algo para contar?-Sonrie- Hablen…..<p>

Maka: La verdad me eh preguntado a quien habrá salido a visitar mi compañero estas ultimas dos noches jajaja!- se rie a carcajada limpia- Se que tratas de no hacer ruido pero puede oir tus pasos dime quien es la afortunada-/ dime quien es esa chica aunque me duela/-

Tsubaki: Vamos dilo!-

Soul: No se de que estas hablando-

Black Star: Vamos viejo dile al gran dios!, en que departamento trabaja?-

Tsubaki: Tal vez solo sea los deseos ocultos de Maka porque alguien aquí esta esperando tener un encuentro nocturno con ya sabes…..- Dijo pícaramente-

Maka: Tsubaki!- Roja- Kid es un amigo y también mi jefe en el trabajo!-

Tsubaki: ooh, entonces allá tambien coquetea contigo?-

Maka: Yo no estoy coqueteando!-

Black Star: Nyajajaj si claro!-

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde esa noche cuando Black Star y Tsubaki se fueron…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Mis felicitaciones al chef!- Le sonríe dulcemente-Estuvo delicioso….<p>

Soul: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Maka: Si claro dime-

Soul: Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste lo de salir en la noche?-La mira-Porque no mentí no soy yo-

Maka: Bueno… Asi lo creo… Mis oídos me deben estar engañando-

Soul: No… no es eso- se queda en silencio un momento y mira a Maka- Yo también eh oído cosas…. Y eh visto cosas…. La otra noche vi lo que creo… era un espíritu…. El espíritu de un niño de ocho años, su nombre es Kilik –

Maka:-Perpleja- Como sabes su nombre?...

Soul:-La mira- El me lo dijo, ha venido un par de veces y habla conmigo-

* * *

><p><em>Me preocupo que tal vez su subconsciente estuviera generando quizás un amigo imaginario o algo por el estilo o tal vez se este volviendo loco…..<em>

* * *

><p>Soul: En mi vida experimente algo como esto… y tu?<p>

Maka:-Nerviosa- N-no te lastimo….

Soul: No…

Maka:…. O te asusto?- concluyo-

Soul:… No en lo absoluto… La verdad es que sentí lastima por el-

* * *

><p><strong>Al dia siguiente en el trabajo…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Hay algo mas?...Bien que tenga buen dia-Finalizo la llamada telefónica-<p>

Una vez que colgué di un gran suspiro, estar todo el días recibiendo llamadas de los clientes agotan, que no se como activar, que no me anda, que este aparatejo esta apagado ,pero coño si que la gente es medio estúpida! Joder…. Mejor llamare a mi amiga Tsubaki….. Un tono… dos tonos…. Hasta que sentí que contestaban….

Tsubaki: Hola?

Maka: Hola Tsubaki!, Me preguntaba si haras algo mas tarde, necesito hablar….

Tsubaki: Ven a verme, que sucede te oigo… extraña…-

Maka: Si me siento extraña- suspira- No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono pero Soul cree que hay un fantasma en el apartamento.-

Tsubaki: -Sorprendida- Un fantasma?...

Maka: Si un espíritu o algo asi…-

* * *

><p><em>Era un alivio para mi poder contarle esto a alguien que sin duda creería en lo que yo le dijiera….<em>

* * *

><p>Maka. Escucha debo colgar te llamo después….<p>

Tsubaki: Maka?...Maka?...-

Suspire, como diría Soul esta situación no es nada cool…..

¿?: Hola!, la pase muy bien anoche y me preguntaba si querías ir a tomar algo-

Maka: Ahh Black Star, me encantaría pero acabo de hacer planes… puede ser otro dia?- Le sonreí-

Black Star: Si claro seguro simple mortal!...Oye Maka, has visto a Soul?-

Maka: Oh el tenia una sita con su medico esta mañana pero me extraña que el aun no halla vuelto

Black Star: Ahh bien gracias!-

* * *

><p><strong>Mas tarde en la casa de Tsubaki…..<strong>

* * *

><p>Maka: Eh estado pensando…. Debo aberlo imaginado las laves debieron estar ahí todo el tiempo<p>

Tsubaki: ¿Y que dijo Soul?-

Maka: No fue a trabajar tenia una cita con el medico, no volvió en todo el dia- dijo molesta-

Tsubaki: Escucha tal ves no sea tan descabellado hoy estuve viendo un programa en la televisión que una mujer hablaba sobre lo sobrenatural…. Es mejor que lo veas, lo grave de acuerdo, siéntate-

Me senté junto a tsubaki y empezamos a ver juntas el programa….

Marie Mjolnir a investigo lo sobrenatural durante 30 años…..

Marie Mjolnir: El espíritu es atraído a nuestra aura, es el brillo sobrenatural que rodea nuestro cuerpo físico, porque eso representa la persona que realmente somos…..

En ese momento Tsubaki apago la televisión, y yo no sabia en que pensar…..

Maka: Si… ¿Crees que Marie Mjolnir tenga una pagina web?-

Tsubaki- Tal vez… ¿Por qué no revisas?-

Le hice caso a Tsubaki y empese a buscar en Internet la pagina de esta mujer….

Tsubaki: Mira ahí esta…-

* * *

><p><em>Nos convertimos en admiradoras de los casos y de las técnicas de investigación de Marie Mjolnir….<em> _Lo casos que ella a debido enfrentar siempre han sido muy difíciles y muy intensos pero aun así a salido adelante…. Pensamos que ya que no teníamos a quien pedir consejo Marie Mjolnir podría ser nuestra mejor alternativa…._

* * *

><p>Cuando volvi al apartamento y entre escuche que Soul se estaba quejando de algo asi que fue a ver lo que ocurría….<p>

Soul: Enciende!- Trataba de encender una de sus velas- Deveria encender- Estaba furioso….-

Maka: - Sonrie. ¿Tienes problemas?, creo que ya has encendido suficientes velas ¿no?-

Soul:-Serio- Pero necesito que encienda esta-

Maka: Bueno tal ves la mecha esta mojada….-

* * *

><p><em>Esa mecha nisiquiera aceptaba la llama del fosforo…<em>

* * *

><p>Soul:….. Hoy me comunicaron que…. Tengo cáncer-<p>

Maka:-Sorprendida- Q-que?... Q-que dijiste?-

Soul: Tengo…. Cáncer a la sangre….-

Maka:- en shock y triste- Lo lamento Soul… de verdad lo lamento….- lo abrazo-

Soul:- Se desase del abrazo rápido- No importa!-grito y se alejo para buscar entre la mesa del cafe- Creo que tengo un encendedor…-

* * *

><p><em>Quede devastada ese podía ser el fin de un gran amigo e incluso de la persona de la cual yo… estaba enamorada…..<em>

* * *

><p>Deje pasar un tiempo y fui a la habitación de Soul… Podia escuchar murmullos de el….<p>

Maka: ¿Soul?...Soul escúchame deberás lo siento….-

Soul: Ahora no por favor….-

Maka: Bien… Pero si quieres hablar….-

En ese momento el me grito y lanzo algo contra la puerta… me asuste y retrocedí

Soul: DEJAME EN PAZ !-

Me gire en la dirección en donde se encontraban las velas de Soul y se apagaron todas en el mismo momento en el que una sombra pasaba por delante…..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wuuujuuuuuu aqui la continuacion! :D Tratare de actualizarlo pronto hasta entonces espero que lo hallan disfrutado! y les halla asustado muajajaja! Ah re loca la chica jajaja sin mas nos leemos en el proximo cap! ^^<strong>_


	4. IMPORTANTE

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia**

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Sakuritah

Kaiko Harumi-Chan

Kuroneko-evans

Beluchi1439


End file.
